Old FriendsUsual Trouble
by snossy
Summary: Jack Dalton gets himself into trouble and captured by the Gestapo. It's up to Macgyver and Pete to rescue him, with a little help from an old friend along the way. Crossover with Hogan's Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**25 October, 1943**_

Angus MacGyver made his way up the stairs towards his new apartment. He had just returned from an assignment given to him by his friend (and boss) Peter Thornton, the new head of operations at the Phoenix Foundation. His latest assignment had been to gather as much information on the newly created anti-aircraft defences in Messina, Italy. He had come very close to being caught a number of times during his trip but, as luck would have it, he had managed to get away relatively unharmed. Opening the door to his apartment, he picked up the mail that had been shoved under the door and dumped his bag beside the door as he looked around his relatively new place.

Boxes were stacked on top of each other; half still hadn't been opened since he had moved in two months ago. Throwing the mail down on the bench beside the phone, he headed into the bathroom to have a much needed shower and change of clothes. The steam from the hot water clouded the bathroom mirror by the time he turned the water off and changed into his favourite pair of old jeans. Opening the window to let out the steam, he went into the lounge room and collapsed onto the couch.

"_Pete!!" MacGyver called again and again as he wandered around the empty building of the Phoenix Foundation. He and Pete were going to meet up with an old friend, Jack Dalton, for drink to celebrate Jack's birthday. MacGyver had gone to get the gift he had left in Pete's office and when he made it back to the lobby, Pete had disappeared. No-one else was in the building, except the security guard and he was nowhere to be seen either. "Pete, knock it off...Where are ya? We're gonna be late enough as it is." He continued to call out as he started to search the third level of the building. The first two levels held no sign of him anywhere._

_Time seemed to be passing by faster than normal as he searched every corner of each level – twice. Pete was nowhere to be found. Deciding to call Jack and ask if Pete had gone on ahead without him, MacGyver headed back downstairs to the lobby, this time taking the newly installed elevator. He ran along the hallway and taking another quick look around the room just to be sure, he went around the front desk to the phone and tried to dial the number to Jacks' house. There was no dial tone. He hung up and tried again, still no tone. Frowning he hung up the phone and checked to see if the phone was still plugged in at the switch. Everything was plugged in and in a reasonably good condition – he couldn't see any reason why the phone shouldn't be working. After one last attempt to dial out, he headed for the car. When he was half way across the room, the phone rang loudly. Confused he turned back to the desk and picked up the phone._

"_Hello?" He said; He held the phone away from his ear. It was still ringing. "What the...?"_

_*ring ring*_

_*ring ring*_

_He looked around, searching for another phone, there wasn't any other, this was the only phone in the lobby. The other phones were on the other level of the building, but you wouldn't be able to hear them from the lobby._

MacGyver jerked awake and it took a second to realise he had fallen asleep on the lounge and that it was _his_ phone that continued to ring. He rolled off the couch, stumbled as he got to his feet, and went to answer the phone. "Hello??" He asked, trying not to yawn as he answered.

"MacGyver? It's Jennie Hammond." A voice answered; relief evident in her voice.

"Hi Jennie, Is everything alright? What's...?" MacGyver started to ask, concerned at the tone of Jennie's voice on the other end of the line.

"MacGyver, that's why I'm calling." Jennie interrupted him. "It's 12:30pm. When you didn't show up at the office we got worried." He checked his watch, she was right and he was supposed to be at the office 2 hours ago.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself under his breath. "Sorry Jennie, I must have been more tired than I thought. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and went to find his shoes and keys. Not an easy thing when you had stuff all over your apartment with hardly any room to move around.

* * *

A round of applause alerted Peter Thornton to the appearance of MacGyver returning to the office. He looked up from the latest decoded information that had passed through the Phoenix Foundation. He saw MacGyver as the crowed parted and he made his way towards the office that was now his. MacGyver was in his old jeans, light blue t-shirt and the brown jacket that was rarely out of his reach. Relief flooded through him – accompanied by a slight annoyance. He closed the folder and got up to break up the party before MacGyver was overrun by his colleagues.

"Okay, give him some room to breathe people. We all have work to do, so get to it." He called from his door way. They all groaned but went back to respective jobs without complaint. MacGyver grinned as he entered the office and closed the door behind him. "So how did it go in Italy?" Pete asked. There was no point in arguing about how late it was, MacGyver was here and that's what counted.

"Nice to nice see you to Pete" MacGyver joked.

"You know I'm happy to see you alive and safe MacGyver; that goes without saying." He defended himself

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how did it go? Pete asked again.

"Dangerously." MacGyver pulled out a small, round container from his pocket and handed it over. "I nearly got captured more than once, if it hadn't been for Major Bonacelli; I'd never have gotton out of there."

"What happened? I thought it was supposed to be a simple operation? Go in, find out what you can and get out? No one knew you were there." MacGyver sat down on the chair opposite him.

"I'm not so sure about that Pete. As soon as I got there, it was like I was being followed. And no." He added when Pete looked as though he was going to interrupt. "I'm not being paranoid. Someone knew why I was there." MacGyver looked behind him and out into the office he had just walked through. Everyone seemed to be going about their work.

"Well, whoever it was, they didn't get what they wanted." Pete got up and walked over to the cabinet next to the window and poured himself and MacGyver a drink. The past few weeks had seemed to go on forever and he was glad that it was almost over. London would have the information they needed and everything would settle down just a little bit and go back to being relatively normal. "I'll get this sent to London within the hour. They seemed to want this pretty badly. Did you get a good look at them?" MacGyver took his drink and Pete sat back down, his drink untouched.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." MacGyver sighed; leaning back in the chair. "If London decides to make a raid that area, they won't get far without losing a lot of planes. Unless they get that information"

There was a knock on the door and a woman walked inside. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a black knee length skirt. Her light brown hair was tied up into a pony tail. She looked like she was in her late twenties. "Sorry to interrupt." She said apologetically, looking at MacGyver as she spoke. She was holding a manila folder which she quickly handed to Pete. "These just came for you and General Williams is on the phone; He says it's important."

"Thanks Jennie." Pete smiled as Jennie left the room, closing the door behind her with a snap. "Wonder what could be so important that Williams would need to call us..." Pete started to ask MacGyver as the phone rang. Williams was a good friend of Pete's and had been for since college. Although since the war started, they had lost contact and only ever spoke over the phone on the rare occasion that Williams was in the States and needed help.

"Pete Thornton." He said as he picked up the phone. General Williams was in charge of the intelligence operations in London.

"Hi Pete." Williams' voice sounded loud and clear over the phone. "I need your help. We can't leave it to any of our men here because it wasn't exactly official. I'm on my way to back to London, but I need you and MacGyver to come back with me. Do you have time?"

"Where will we meet you?" Pete asked. MacGyver leaned over and automatically past him the pen and paper that he was searching for. "Uh huh...We'll see you soon." Pete hung the phone and looked across the desk at his friend and colleague. "You up for another assignment?"

* * *

MacGyver followed Williams and Pete into the Fieldstone air base in London. They had landed ten minutes ago and had only just arrived at the main building where Williams' office was located. They walked through a dozen different corridors. The walls and ceilings were painted in a light gray which did nothing to lift the mood of the people working there. As they were walking through the different areas, he told them what each section was – intelligence, communications, etc. – keeping it simple as possible and not giving any information other than what they needed to know. It took another five minutes before they came to a stop in front of a large brown door with Williams' name on it. Inside, the room was brightly lit and it gave the room a more open feeling – though there was only a small window which overlooked the runway and the planes below.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you both out here on such short notice." Williams said as he closed the door and walked across the room towards the desk. "Not only did I have no other option but I thought that you would want to be involved."

"What's going on?" Pete asked, worried.

"It's Jack Dalton. His plane was shot down the other night and he's been captured by the Gestapo."

MacGyver looked from Williams to Pete and back again, not sure whether he had heard correctly. He knew Jack could get himself into trouble but he never thought that Jack would be able to get into that much trouble so quickly. He had only left America to join the Air Force a month ago. "Come again?" He said.

"He is alive, we know that for certain." Williams quickly assured them both. "We have a contact within the Gestapo and he's assured us that Jack is holding out for the time being."

"What can we do?" Pete asked before MacGyver could even get his thoughts together.

"We need you to go in and get him out." Williams handed each of them a folder and continued. "Those folders have everything we know about where he is being held. You'll need to know as much as possible if you're going in to get him out of there."

MacGyver looked over the first page of information. The location and a rough map of the area surrounding building took up roughly three quarters of the page. Underneath was the officer responsible for Jack's capture: _Major Wolfgang Hochstetter. Recently reinstated after an investigation._ "When do we leave?" He asked closing the folder and looking up again.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Williams opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it and held out two sets of dog tags; one for Pete and the other for MacGyver. "You'll need these and uniforms as well. Your cover will be that you're both American Pilots that were on a standard recon mission."

"Trouble just never lets up, does it?" MacGyver joked as he held up the tags that he had been handed.

* * *

MacGyver and Pete – dressed in their new American uniforms; MacGyver as a major and Pete as a Lieutenant – walked quickly down the hall. They had been up since dawn, going over the plan again and again, making sure they knew every detail by heart. This was one assignment they wouldn't risk taking a chance on. Jack Dalton had been MacGyvers' friend since the beginning of college. They headed for the doors that led out to the hanger where they were meeting Williams. They were leaving in less than an hour. MacGyver help open the door and Pete stepped through and after looking around, headed over towards the plane Williams was standing next to.

"Morning." Williams said when he saw them walking in his direction. The weather had eased considerably since they woke up five hours ago. "Everything is ready for you. Are you sure you want to go alone? I can arrange an escort for you..."

"Thanks." Pete smirked. The two sergeants who had been working on the plane had now moved away and started to check the other B-17s, which had just arrived after a mission, for any repairs that were necessary. "But its better that we go alone, no-one else can get hurt that way."

"Is there any point in arguing about this?" Williams said. He knew that Pete was right in saying that the less people involved, the better it would be for everyone. "I guess there's nothing left to say except for good luck and stay as safe as possible." They shook hands with Williams and MacGyver climbed into the back of the B-17 while Pete took the pilot seat. Flying always made MacGyver nervous – especially lately.

Pete started up the engines as Williams backed away from the plane and watched from a safe distance. MacGyver pulled out a map and looked for the location of the field where they had arranged to land and meet with the underground agent who had agreed to help. Pete slowly guided the plane out of the hanger and onto the run way. As they gathered speed, MacGyver felt the plane begin to leave the ground and he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

MacGyver studied the map as the time passed and they got ever closer to their target. They had been in the air for just over an hour. Every now and then Pete would call out to him and check their heading according to their position on the map; occasionally changing their heading by a few degrees. It was almost time to start the descent over Hamburg // _with any luck at all, this will be over in a day or so. _// "Okay Pete, time to think about landing." He called, checking his watch.

The plane steadily descended and eventually MacGyver could see the field and heard the sound of the wheels lowering for the landing. Ten minutes later, they touched down on the open field without any trouble. MacGyver hid the maps safely out of sight while Pete turned everything off and awkwardly made his way to the back of the plane to where MacGyver sat waiting for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." MacGyver said frowning as he looked around. "Yeah, just a weird feeling I can't seem to shake. That's all." He shook his head, trying to clear it and concentrate on the reason they were there.

MacGyver led the way out of the plane and they both quickly made their way to the cover of the trees at the edge of the field. No one seemed to be near the area at the moment. They couldn't hear any footsteps, voices or anything at all that would indicate another person in the immediate area. "I think I'm getting the same feeling. I thought there was supposed to be someone here to meet us?" Pete said as he looked through the trees and into the woods. As soon as Pete spoke, MacGyver heard something snap.

MacGyver turned around, the sound was faint but it was definitely coming from behind him. He searched for the source until he saw an officer in his early thirties. His black uniform stood out against the green of the trees behind him. MacGyver raised his hands when he saw the rifle pointed at him. "Pete, did ya have to say that" He caught Pete's attention.

"Pete Thornton?" The Gestapo captain asked.

"Depends." Pete said as he glanced at MacGyver. "Who wants to know?"

"I am your contact. Blue Sparrow." He lowered his rifle and stepped forward. MacGyver and Pete both lowered their hands but stood their ground. "My name real name is Hans Schneider. We don't have much time. The Gestapo are right behind me, it will only take minutes for them to catch up to us. Please, you must trust me and go with whatever I say next."

MacGyver heard footsteps and knew that they didn't have a choice but to trust him. Pete, following MacGyver's lead, lifted his hands in the air again just as the others came out of the trees and raised their rifles towards them. // _So much for this being over quickly._ // MacGyver thought as he looked at the other soldiers that had surrounded himself and Pete. There was nothing they could do now but wait to see if Schneider was really there to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**12 December, Stalag 13**_

"Hey LeBeau." Corporal Peter Newkirk called across the small room of barracks two. He closed the door behind him and crossed the room to the French corporal who was standing in front of the stove, cooking "'Ow long is this gonna take? The Guv'nor's gettin' suspicious. We can't keep this up much longer; we're runnin' out of excuses to keep him outa here."

"Another 10 minutes is all I need." LeBeau answered without looking up. "Kinch is in the rec hall putting up the final decorations with..."

"Give them the easy part." Newkirk grumbled to himself more than LeBeau.

"You volunteered to distract him and keep him away from both areas." LeBeau turned on him and finally looked away from the task at hand. "Next time you should come up with a better distraction than getting Klink to throw him in the cooler for a day or two."

Newkirk glared at LeBeau for a short moment then headed back across the room. Pulling his coat tighter around himself he hurried out the door. The icy wind had been building steadily over the past few days and showed no sign of stopping or at the very least easing up a little. Winter was definitely earlier this year. Sensing trouble, he look around the compound, seeing the senior POW officer of Stalag 13 sneaking towards the recreation hall, he ran as fast as he could – while avoiding suspicion from the guards patrolling the camp – towards him before he could reach the building.

"Colonel Hogan!" Newkirk called, slowing down as Hogan turned to face him. Hogan was more than your typical American colonel. He always looked out for his men and would never order anyone to do something that he would not do himself. He always took the hardest assignments on himself and would never – no matter what happened – leave anyone behind. Because of that and a lot of other reasons, his men held the highest respect for him. "Wait a second, I gotta talk to ya bout somethin'."

"You've been talking to me all day." Hogan smirked as he recognized the lousy excuse for a distraction. "What's up?"

"Well sir." Newkirk stumbled, he hadn't figured out a question that would distract him enough from the rec hall. "You in for the poker game tonight?" he asked lamely.

"Yeah, why not." Hogan turned his back on the rec hall and started walking in the opposite direction. Newkirk silently thanked whoever was listening for the bit of luck he had managed to get. They walked back towards the barracks; Newkirk working on another reason to stay away from the barracks. They were almost at the door when Sergeant Hans Schultz, the burley sergeant of the guard at Stalag 13 ran into them.

"Hi Schultz, What's new?" Hogan asked cheerfully.

"Commandant Klink wants to see you in his office." Schultz said as he shouldered his rifle.

"What about Schultz?" Hogan frowned, Newkirk grinned to himself; Klink may be the enemy but he had to give him credit for the timing.

"There are two new prisoners arriving tomorrow morning."

"Okay Schultz, I'll be there in a minute" Hogan turned and reached out to open the door to the barracks.

"Colonel Hogan, The big shot wants to see you in his office now." Schultz used the familiar nick name that he often used when Klink was not within hearing distance.

"Okay Schultz, let's go. Newkirk, see if you can find Kinch and Carter, tell them to find a bunk or two for the newcomers."

"Right sir." Newkirk watched Hogan head over to the commandant's office across the other side of the compound. Once out of sight, he hurried inside closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hold it a second guys." Sergeant Andrew Carter called as he passed by a window in the rec hall. The young sergeant had his hands full of decorations that still needed to go up around the room. As he passed the window and saw that Hogan was coming towards the building. "The colonel's headed this way. Olsen, take these will ya?"

"Are you sure Andrew?" Kinch asked as he climbed down the ladder. They had been putting up decorations all morning while Newkirk was supposed to be distracting Hogan. "Newkirk was supposed to be with him." Kinch joined him at the window.

Hogan had been heading in their direction just as Newkirk caught up to him. They watched from the window as Newkirk tried to get him to head in the opposite direction – after a few tense minutes, they saw both of them heading back towards the barracks. "Okay let's put up the last decorations and get outa here before he manages to give Newkirk the slip again." Kinch sighed and turned away from the window.

Olsen and Kinch hung the final decorations from the ceiling of the rec hall while Carter arranged the tables and chairs around the room so people could sit down if they felt like it. It was an hour before everything was in place and ready for the party that night. Carter crossed to the furthest side of the room away from the door and pulled up a wooden trap door. "I'll help LeBeau bring the food here." He told them as he lowered himself into the tunnel below. "Just keep an eye out for the colonel."

Carter walked through the through the tunnel – which was big enough to have two people walking side by side through the tunnel and have room to spare – and eventually came to the communications room. Sgt. Baker was sitting at the radio, sending a message through to London with a list of the supplies that they had run out of and would need in the coming weeks. Carter waved as he passed and turned the corner and climbed up the ladder. He stopped before opening the entrance and tapped on the frame three times. Then climbed up, out of the tunnel and into the barracks. The half of the bunk which Kinch shared with Olsen lowered once Carter hit the side of the bunk.

"Hey LeBeau." Carter made his way around the table in the middle of the room. "Everything ready for tonight?" He grabbed a pile of paper plates from his footlocker while LeBeau stood over the stove.

"Almost. I just need to put the final decorations on the cake and we'll be all set." LeBeau picked up started adding the remainder of the icing on the chocolate cake he had baked for later that night. It had been a almost two years since Hogan had come to Stalag 13 and they all thought that he should at least celebrate his birthday considering he always went out of his way to do things for them. It was time to give him something back in return. "Take those plate and the cups to the rec hall. I'll start bringing the food in a few minutes."

* * *

Hogan walked in through the barracks door. He saw Carter and Olsen finishing setting up another bunk across the room for one of the new prisoners that are arriving tomorrow. Smiling, he made his way over to them picking up a spare blanket on the way. "I think you're missing this." He said as he stopped behind them and handed Carter the blanket.

Carter took the blanket from him and gave it to Olsen. "Thanks colonel. Did Klink say who the new guys will be?" He asked as he tossed the old sheets into the laundry basket by the door.

"No, he doesn't know anything except that they're Americans. No one says anything to them about what's we have here until we clear them. Pass the word around will you?" Hogan asked.

"Where are you setting up the other bunk?" Hogan asked when the door closed behind Carter. Olsen has just thrown the blanket over the bottom bunk.

"All the other bunks are taken; we need to get another one brought in here from one of the other barracks."

"Somehow I can't see Klink setting up another bunk in here in the next day or two. Besides I don't think we would have enough room anyway." Hogan looked around the small room that was just big enough for all of them.

Hogan left Olsen finish up what he was doing and went to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down at the small table and picked up an envelope that someone must have put there when he was in Klink's office. Looking at the writing on the front, he saw that it was the letter that he had written a week ago. He opened it and saw that nearly all of it had been censored. "So much for that letter." He muttered under his breath before throwing it in the waste basket under the table. He spent the next hour re writing the letter to his parents in a way that it couldn't be censored by the Luftwaffe.

Once the letter was finished and in a new envelope, Hogan decided to stay put for a while and let Newkirk come up with some other ways of distracting him from whatever they had going on. Hogan had seen Carter go into the rec hall a few times in the early morning. His instincts told him that his men were up to something, however, he couldn't figure out what. // _They've gotten too good at keeping secrets. _// He took an old book off the shelf by the top bunk and started reading the book. As much as he thought of everyone of his team as family, it was also good to be left alone for a few hours.

"Colonel? Colonel wake up." Hogan woke with a start to find Newkirk standing in front of him. "You ok?"

Leaning back against the wall he looked around and laughed. "Yeah Newkirk. I must have dosed off for a while. Sorry, what's up?" Seeing Newkirk's anxious expression, he knew something was wrong.

"A fight just started up in the rec hall and we can't separate them." Newkirk said while Hogan threw on his jacket and picked up his cap from the table where he had left it. "It started out as a friendly argument, you know just muckin' around. Olsen must 'ave said somethin' 'cause nest thing anyone knows is that a fight started." Newkirk explained as they hurried across the compound and towards the rec hall. There were no lights coming from inside the building and strangely he couldn't hear any shouts or anything either. The fact didn't register until he was standing just inside the door and seeing nothing in the dark room.

"Newkirk what...?" He half turned towards Newkirk when the lights flicked on and shouts of Surprise and Happy Birthday sounded from in front of him. Decorations hung from the ceiling and walls and tables and chairs were set up around the walls of the room. "Surprise Guv'nor." Newkirk laughed and closed the door behind him.

"How the hell did you keep this from me?" Hogan asked as the party picked up half an hour later. The music had started and everyone was either talking or dancing. Hogan was sitting down and talking to LeBeau.

"It wasn't easy colonel. We did everything last minute so there was less chance of you figuring us out."

"You did a good job." Hogan shook his head laughing. "I knew something was going on when Newkirk was spending more and more time with me than normal but I had no idea it was this. Thank you."

"It was nothing colonel." LeBeau got up as Hilda made her way over to them and walked over the where Foster and Olsen were talking.

"Come on colonel; You owe me a dance from the last party I went to for you." Hilda grabbed hold of Hogan's wrist and dragged him towards where everyone was dancing. The party lasted well into the night and by the time Hogan finally called it a night before Klink did it for him, it was about 1:30 in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**13 December, Stalag 13**_

MacGyver and Pete sat in the back of a truck travelling down the main road heading away from Gestapo headquarters. They were heading towards Stalag 13; a POW camp with a perfect record of no escapes – or so they had been told. They had been travelling for almost half an hour and MacGyver was already thinking of ways that he and Pete could escape and figure out how to rescue Jack. Luckily, when they had been searched for weapons after what felt like the 100th time over the past month or two, they had not found the pocket knife MacGyver had kept with him.

Their contact, Blue Sparrow, had not been able to help them any further as it would compromise his position in the Gestapo and would put them all in even more danger than they were already. He said that they would be able to get help where they were going but they couldn't see how if they were in a prison camp.

"You okay Pete?"

"Yeah, so far anyway. You got any ideas yet?"

"I'm working on it." MacGyver smiled at his friends' impatience. Pete had never been one to sit around and wait for something to happen.

Not 5 minutes later they arrived at the front gates of Stalag 13. As the truck drove in the gates, he noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them pull up to the building marked Kommandantur then went back to ignoring them. The truck pulled up and the guard that was in the back with them opened the back and Pete climbed out, followed by MacGyver.

As MacGyver and Pete walked into Col. Wilhelm Klink's office, they saw an older-looking man hang up the phone and write something down before he paid any attention to them. Klink looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s. He was going bald – which made him look even older – and wore a monocle on his left eye. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was here – in a POW camp and not fighting at the Russian Front where, he had heard, they needed officers.

"I'm Colonel Wilhelm Klink. Commandant of Stalag 13." Klink finally broke the silence in the room. // _Like that wasn't obvious from the sign on the door. _// MacGyver thought to himself, not sure how Klink would react if he said it aloud. While Klink started talking about the 'rules' of the camp, he noticed Pete rolling his eyes a few time and had to hide a smile that was fighting to appear.

* * *

Hogan walked past the desk Hilda normally sat behind in the outer office of the commandants' building. Hilda had the day off. Before he reached the other door leading into Klink's main office, he caught the last few words of Klink's welcoming speech. He heard another voice answer, however it was too low to make out what was being said. He paused at the door to listen for a minute before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Klink called, sounding frustrated.

Hogan opened the door and walked inside. At first he only saw Klink, standing in front of the filing cabinet with his back to the door. A few seconds past before he noticed the two American soldiers standing by the window. One of them looked as though he were in his late 20's and maybe an inch or so taller than Hogan, while the other man was around 5 foot 2 and looked as though he was in his late 30's or early 40's at the oldest. It took Hogan a minute before he realised who the younger man was.

"MacGyver?" Hogan said aloud before he could stop himself.

"Robert!? I didn't expect to see you in a place like this." MacGyver crossed the room in three short steps and they shook hands. "Sorry. Meant to say colonel...Old habits die hard."

Hogan laughed; shaking his head he looked passed his old college friend towards the other man by the window. "Who's your friend?"

"Right, sorry." MacGyver grinned. "Lieutenant Peter Thornton, Colonel Robert Hogan. An old friend from college." Hogan shook hands with Pete about to say something else when Klink interrupted him.

"Hogan I don't have time for your games today. Hilda is off sick and I have a lot to do. State your business and go." Klink seemed oblivious to the small exchange between them as he was closing a folder on his desk as Hogan turned towards the commandant.

"What's that colonel?" Hogan asked innocently, playing along with Klink's ignorance yet again.

"What is it you want this time?" Klink asked again.

"Oh right. I saw a truck bringing in two new men so I thought I would come say hi." Hogan gestured towards where the two men were standing. "Also, some of the men requested that we build a mini golf course behind barracks 8. They got bored with the other activities and wanted a change."

"Didn't you ask me for that last month?"

"Well...yeah but they thought you might have changed your mind by now." Hogan reasoned. "You being the kind and...generous colonel that you are."

"Denied, now if you don't mind leaving." Klink turned his attention back to the forms on the desk and as an afterthought added "Take your friend with you as well."

// _Okay, so maybe he did notice after all._ // Hogan thought as he led the way out of the office and out into the compound.

* * *

Barracks 2 was a little bigger than it looked from the outside. Bunks lined almost every wall and a table stood in the centre of the room. A small corridor on the opposite side of the room, MacGyver guessed, led to another room with yet more bunks. The room at the beginning of the corridor – Hogan had mentioned when they were told where they would be sleeping – was Hogan's private quarters. '_One of the few perks of being the senior POW officer in the camp._' He had told them.

When the three of them sat down at the table, MacGyver started to explain how they had arrived at Stalag 13. As soon as he mentioned and old friend of Hogan MacGyver however, Pete interrupted by kicking MacGyver under the table.

"Ow!" MacGyver said. "Why did you kick me for?"

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Hogan said. Without waiting for a response, he stood up and went into his office.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked MacGyver as soon as the door to Hogan's room closed.

"He's a friend Pete." MacGyver said. He rubbed his leg with his foot, still sore from where Pete had kicked him. "Look I know this guy. Remember what that Blue Sparrow said before they brought us here? '_There will be someone at Stalag 13 who will be able to help you._' I think he meant Hogan."

"How can he help? If they haven't been able to escape from here yet then what are the chances of...?" Pete abruptly stopped talking as the door to the barracks opened and someone – a young sergeant by the look of him – backed into the room. The sergeant turned as he closed the door and froze when he caught sight of them sitting at the table.

"Uncle Pete?"

"Andrew!" Pete looked extremely surprised about seeing the sergeant. MacGyver watched as they shook hands and started talking among themselves. Neither of them noticed when Hogan opened his door and came out, watching them with interest.

"Uh. You know each other then?" Hogan asked as he walked over to them; a smile threatening to appear on his face.

"Yeah. My sister is his mother." Pete smiled then introduced MacGyver. The disagreement between them on minutes earlier, long forgotten and the appearance of Andrew Carter.

* * *

MacGyver and Pete followed Hogan and his men – Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter, and Kinch –into Hogan's office. It was a small room with a bunk pushed up against the door and a small wooden table off to one side with a chair pushed against the wall. The small window looked out over the front of the compound and towards the gate. Closing the window and switching on the light, Hogan sat down on the edge of the desk while the others found seats on the bed or just leant up against the table or wall while they explained what they were attempting to do and what they knew had happened to Jack Dalton so far.

"Hold it." Hogan interrupted when Pete got to the part about their contact Blue Sparrow. "When did Blue Sparrow last speak to you?"

"About 2 weeks ago." MacGyver answered, confused and wondering why that would make any difference. "Why?"

"Because Blue Sparrow was shot a little over 2 months ago; by the Gestapo. From what the underground says, someone tipped off Hochstetter and they arrested him the same day." Hogan cursed under his breath. "London should know that."

"You know about the underground?" It was more of a statement than a question. MacGyver was starting to catch on to what his friend was saying without really saying it. He had a feeling that something wasn't right and he could have a pretty good guess at what it was.

"Yeah, you could say that mate." Newkirk smirked as though remembering something funny.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 4:**_

"I figured Klink for an idiot roughly 5 minutes after we first met him, but this is ridiculous." Pete said when the tour and explanation of what Hogan's real assignment at Stalag 13 was. MacGyver shook his head mockingly as he pulled out a chair. They had arrived back in the 'communications room' in the main tunnel underneath the barracks and were now having a laugh at commandants' expense.

"Aw Pete, don't act so surprised. I saw the look on your face when we first met Klink."

Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau had gone back up to the barracks to keep an eye on things while MacGyver, Pete and Hogan were down in the tunnel system they had dug underneath the camp. "First impressions of Klink are almost always accurate." Hogan laughed.

"They've never found any of these tunnels?" Asked MacGyver; still wondering how anybody could be that stupid to not see what was happening right under their own nose.

"Yeah, they found one just last week." Hogan casually answered as if they were talking about a hockey match they saw just days ago. "Mostly they find the abandoned tunnels that we had no use for and sealed up. That or Schultz accidently walks over a section that has weak support beams."

"Colonel Hogan?" Carter's voices reached them as the tunnel entrance opened. "Klink is on his way to the barracks; surprise inspection."

They all hurried up the ladder and it closed just as the door to the barracks started to open and Schultz walked inside, holding the door open. "Achtung! The commandant is here!" He announced as Klink pushed past him and searched the room, looking for something or someone. To MacGyver, he looked even more odd than when he had first seen the German officer in his office. Klink held his riding crop under his left arm and still had his monocle securely over his eye. Maybe it was because when he had first seen him, MacGyver and Pete had not know just what was lying only a few feet below them, and the entrance was not even a metre away from him.

Glancing towards Hogan who had made it halfway around the other side of the table before Klink saw him, he noticed that there was a smile fighting to appear and he had to look away because he knew his friend only too well.

"What's the occasion commandant?" Hogan asked lightly. He indicated towards the leak in the roof. "Have you come to fix the roof yourself this time?" The men scattered throughout the main room of the barracks cheered.

"Silence!" Klink called over the noise. "This has nothing to do with the roof Hogan." This time boos and complaints echoed around the room before Hogan could stop it. "It is a bed check that has been ordered by General Burkhalter for every night until I say otherwise. This is a friendly warning to make sure you keep your men from any foolish attempt at escaping."

"Right. Colonel it's getting late; we all wanna get some sleep. We got an escape or two to plan before the night is out." MacGyver stared at Hogan; he wasn't the least bit surprised by his words, but he was by Klink's reaction. – Klink raised a fist at Hogan but otherwise ignored the comment. – Pete was staring open mouthed at the both of them when Klink turned to the both of them.

"Do not let Hogan or any of the other men here think that you can escape." Klink said as the laughter of the men died down somewhat. "There has never been an escape from this camp so long as I have been here – and there never will be." With that said, Klink stormed out into the compound, leaving Schultz to close the door behind him. The minute the door closed, the whole barracks either laughed or asked questions about the nightly bed checks and what they were going to do about it.

* * *

Hogan, Kinch, LeBeau and MacGyver were in the communications room down in the tunnels. For the past half an hour they have been trying to make contact with Oscar Schnitzer – the local vet that looked after the guard dogs at Stalag 13 – to ask if he could get in contact with Tiger and see what, if anything, she knew about Jack Dalton's capture. Tiger had been out of radio contact for a few weeks and the only contact that could be made with her would be through Schnitzer.

"So what exactly has good old Jack got himself into this time 'round?" Hogan asked while they waited. Jack Dalton had a very adventurous nature – even more so than MacGyver and Hogan.

"We don't really know." MacGyver hesitated and then continued. "He wasn't on an official mission. He didn't even use one of our planes, he took his own. All we know for sure is that he was trying to find out anything he could about some new defences in France."

"He never could leave well enough alone." Hogan muttered. Jack had a knack for attracting trouble when they were young; apparently he hadn't changed any.

Kinch suddenly sat up in the chair behind the small table. He held up a hand to silence any questions about to be asked. He sent through a reply then pulled off the headphones and placed them by the radio on the table. "He'll make a stop here tomorrow. His radio isn't working properly and he can't get new parts until next week." He told them. "He only had enough power left to make one short message – and that was it."

"Okay, so by tomorrow night we will hopefully know exactly where Jack is being held." Hogan looked over at MacGyver. "We'll get him out of there in no time."

Hogan left them down in the tunnel and went to his quarters. For a day that started out so ordinary – well except for the headache left over from last night's party – the day had turned out to be anything but. Jack Dalton had been MacGyver's friend longer than Hogan's; MacGyver introducing him to Jack in the last year of college. The three of them had travelled across the states and spent many camping trips exploring the forests they came across. No matter how many times they had tried, MacGyver and Pete could never prevent Jack from getting into some kind of trouble. Hogan had never really helped the situation of course – he could never refuse to go along with whatever wacky plan he came up with.

The sound of someone knocking on his door pulled Hogan away from his thoughts. "Yeah?" He called as the door opened and Pete walked inside. Behind him, Hogan could see Carter grinning as he talked with the Adams at the table.

"Got a minute?" Pete asked as he closed the door and moved further into the small room. "You know, I've seen MacGyver pull off some crazy stunts in the past and I've never been able to figure out how he does it. But this is... just impossible"

Hogan smiled a little. Hogan stared out of the window for a second, wondering how to convince him that it was possible. He thought about all the times he and his men simply // _okay, maybe not so simply _// walked through the front doors of Gestapo headquarters or other buildings dressed in German uniforms. Giving up, he turned back to Pete "Just trust me on this. We've done it before and we can pull this off."

* * *

MacGyver and Pete were alone in the barracks while the rest of Hogan's men were outside either meeting with the underground agent who had pulled into the compound 5 minutes ago – under the pretence of changing the dogs – or playing a game of football with others. MacGyver sat back in his chair and sighed. He had been watching Pete pace up and down the length of the room. He was used to Pete pacing whenever he was worried or frustrated but now it was starting to annoy him just a bit.

"Pete you're gonna make a whole in the floor if you keep that up."

"Sorry." Pete stopped pacing and pulled out a chair to sit down.

MacGyver pushed Pete's abandoned cup of coffee towards him again and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't blame Pete; this plan wasn't exactly going so well. They both knew that the longer they waited, the less likely it was be able to help Jack.

"Got any ideas on how to get in and out without being seen?" Pete asked after sitting in silence for a while.

"Nope." MacGyver shook his head slowly then tried to lighten the mood. "We'll figure something out though. I owe him a punch in the nose for getting himself into this."

They sat there for a while without saying anything. It wasn't long before Carter came through the door with a smile on his face when he saw them both sitting there. "Hey guys." He said as he closed the door and pulled out a folded map from inside his jacket. He threw it on the table and sat down beside MacGyver. "It's a the layout of Gestapo Headquarters and the area around it. The one we had has been outdated since we last used it." He said when he saw their questioning looks.

"Just like that? You got it that easily?" Pete asked as MacGyver opened the map and looked at it.

"Well Schneider got it from Tiger and he had no use for it so he gave it to us."

"Oh." Pete looked entirely confused.

"Where's Hogan?" MacGyver when he could manage to speak again. He had been laughing at Pete's expression while Carter explained how they got the map. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Yeah but he got stopped by Schultz." Carter thought for a minute then added "I think Klink wanted to talk to him. Who knows, maybe he just wanted to borrow some money so he could go into town." He shrugged and pulled the map towards him.

They were soon joined by Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau. After going over the map and working out which area was where. Newkirk took the map into Hogan's room and after a few minutes came back out without it. Hogan still hadn't returned to the barracks by that stage so there was no point in keeping the map out in the open any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 5:**_

MacGyver, Pete, Newkirk, Carter and Hogan stood around the table leaning over the map which they had received the day before. LeBeau and Kinch were still up in the barracks making sure that none of the guards – even Schultz – could come in without warning. Klink was in his quarters, sleeping, so there shouldn't be any trouble from him. The map was detailed with the roads surrounding the area where Gestapo headquarters are located.

"We wouldn't get within fifty feet without getting caught – or shot." Carter looked away from the map and turned to Hogan. Carter and Newkirk had gone out of camp earlier and had just come back to join the group around the table.

"There's too many of 'em to try and get in unnoticed." Newkirk continued for him, pulling on his jacket "Security has been doubled at the very least."

"Well." Hogan sighed as he studied the map for another minute. "There goes that plan out the window."

"How hard will it be to get our hands on three Gestapo uniforms?" Pete asked no-one in particular after a long silence. MacGyver saw the start of an idea appear on his friends face and as he glanced towards Hogan, saw that he had come to the same conclusion.

Newkirk contemplated his answer for before answering. "'Bout two days. We need more material before we can make new ones."

"Okay. Get them done as soon as you can. We're gonna have to move fast."

"What's your plan?" Hogan asked, immediately interested. Without any further invitation than that, Pete made his suggestion of how to get in unnoticed.

* * *

Hogan stared at Klink as the commandant continued to rant about the discipline of his men. He had heard it all before; lately it seemed to be the only thing Klink called him into his office for and it was no less annoying today. Apparently one or two of the men had made some rude comments at the start of this mornings' roll call – Hogan had been told later what had been said in order to distract Schultz from the fact that he had been late to roll call. Extra guards been posted and he had had no choice but to wait in the woods outside camp until it was safe to use the entrance back into camp. He had gone out to get the supplies they had asked London for 2 weeks ago.

"Colonel Klink." Hogan finally interrupted. "I was at the roll call and I know for a fact that what was said by my men was hardly worth taking any notice. Frankly I'm surprised you listened at all; they were just grumbling about the early morning wakeup call like they normally do."

"That is not the point Hogan." Klink stood up and went to the filing cabinet and replaced the two manila folders which had been lying on his desk when Hogan had first come into the office. "The next time it happens it will be the cooler for the ones responsible, is that understood."

"Yes sir." Hogan sighed – appearing defeated for the benefit of the frustrated commandant. // _talk about over reacting. _// Hogan thought as he grabbed his cap off the table and left the room before Klink could start up again.

Just as he reached the door of the outer office, the door opened and Hilda backed into the room from outside; she was talking to Schultz and was not watching where she was going. She lost her footing and Hogan reached out to steady her before she fell – as it was the bag she had slung over her shoulder fell to the floor with a thud and most of the contents spilled out of it. "Danke colonel." She smiled as he released her. She bent to pick up her bag and started putting things into it again. Hogan bent down to help her. The only thing that she didn't slip back into her bag was an envelope; she quickly handed it to Hogan.

"What is it?" he asked quietly as he tucked into his jacket pocket. He hadn't been expecting anything from the underground.

"I don't know. It's from Tiger; she said it was important but she couldn't get it to you in person."

"Thanks." Hogan stood up as Hilda walked to her desk and sat down. He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Looking around he saw Newkirk making his way over to him and when he reach the Englishmen; handed him the envelope Hilda had given him. Newkirk shoved it under his jacket and fell into step with Hogan as they headed for the barracks. "It's from Tiger." Was the only explanation Hogan could give at the moment because until he actually found out what was inside, he had no idea why Tiger would give him anything without a message that went with it.

* * *

"What's it say?" MacGyver asked impatiently as Hogan read the message Hilda had given him. The door to Hogan's office had just closed behind LeBeau. There was something about the look on his face that told him the news wasn't good.

"The reason for all the extra security. The top brass from Berlin are coming this Friday and they'll be there for at least three days." Hogan passed the note to him and he scanned it quickly. "We can't wait to any longer, we only have three days. If we're going to get Dalton out of there it has to be tonight. Tomorrow night at the very latest which doesn't give us any room for second attempts. Carter? How are the ID papers coming?"

"Should be done in an hour or so. The boys have been working on them all morning."

"Any chance of getting a truck from the car pool?"

"Ready and waiting for when we need it. It's parked just off the road right after the turn a few metres down the road. Out of sight and with the key in the ignition." Kinch grinned and he spoke. Seeing the look on MacGyver's face he added "I bribed the guard on duty last night. He's on leave for the next few days and asked Klink for the truck. He doesn't have his car hear."

"Won't he just run and tell Klink that we're the ones using the truck?"

"If he tells on us he'll only get himself in trouble and probably with a transfer to Russia." Kinch held back a laugh as he explained. For the rest of the night, MacGyver and Pete did their part to help.

At last everything that could be done had been and everyone had turn in early, getting as much rest as they could before the next night. The lights were off and everyone seemed to be asleep – with the exception of MacGyver and Pete. MacGyver lay on the top bunk with Pete on the bottom. They were both exhausted from the past few days but were too wound up to get even the slightest bit of sleep. MacGyver heard Pete sigh and roll over trying to get comfortable.

"You okay Pete?" He asked leaning over the edge and looking at his friend.

"Yeah. Just thinking how crazy all this is."

"It was your idea, and a good one at that. It's the only way we can get in."

"Don't worry about me." He laughed trying to convince him that he was only rambling. :"you know what I'm like when we go on assignments and stuff back at the foundation. It's the same thing." He wasn't swayed by his argument but he let it go and tried to get some sleep all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 6:**_

Dressed in the black uniform of a Field Marshal, MacGyver fiddled with his sleeves, feeling very uncomfortable in his disguise, as Newkirk pinned the last of the medals to his jacket. Normally he had no problem with whatever he had to end up wearing to get a job done but being dressed in this uniform made him anxious and wishing he had not been talked into being the 'man in charge'. He heard someone walking towards him and turned to find Hogan, still in his normal uniform. He looked over MacGyver and then Newkirk, already dressed in a Gestapo uniform also because he was going to be MacGyver aid in this act.

"Great job. You guys could fool anyone looking like that."

"Yeah thanks." MacGyver through him a look that made the expression 'if looks could kill' come to mind.

"The only thing missing is this." Hogan held out a Lugar for him to take. "You'll never pull it off if you walk in there without at least one gun on you."

"You know how I feel about those things. I don't care if I have to wear this but I'm not carrying that. I hate guns, and you know why."

"It's not loaded. See for yourself." Reluctantly MacGyver reached for the gun and checked that it wasn't loaded. Sighing, he placed it into the holster attached to the belt he wore. As long as it wasn't load it was – sort of – okay.

"The truck is ready to go. Olsen, Forster and Addams are already taking your place upstairs." Hogan said as they started heading towards the tunnel exit. The changing of the guards was over and so was the last evening roll call. "The rest is up to you. But wait until after we've given ourselves up at the gates until you make Klink hand us over." Carter came hurrying around the corner to meet up with them. He was already dressed in a private's uniform.

* * *

The alarms were still ringing out as Newkirk drove the truck through the front gate and pulled up in front of the Commandants' office. Newkirk jumped out of the driver's seat and hurried around to open the passenger door. Carter had climbed out of the back and would wait there until they left. Newkirk would be going in with MacGyver. He saw Schultz run into the office while another guard – Langenscheidt – greeted them and led the way into Klink's office.

Inside, Klink was sitting at his desk giving out orders to whoever was on the other end of the line. "I don't care how long it takes; you will not go anywhere until you find those prisoners." Klink finished his tirade on the phone and looked up to see MacGyver and Newkirk standing in front of his desk.

"You seem to have a problem Commandant." MacGyver greeted him, smirking slightly. He did his best at a German accent although he hadn't needed to speak in German for a few years; 'It's a little rusty.' He had told Hogan earlier the night before. "I am Field Marshal Johan Von Strasburg. And this is my aid Captain Schmidt." He introduced himself and Newkirk before Klink could say a word. Schultz backed out of the room quickly after that.

"How can I help you Field Marshal?" Klink saluted and then came around the desk to shake their hands. "I was not aware that you were coming sir."

"Of cause you weren't Klink. This is a surprise inspection and so far it looks as though things are definitely not under control around here." MacGyver waved his hand in the direction of the open window overlooking the compound.

"I assure you that within a few hours the four prisoners will be found. There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13." Klink broke off as Schultz came back into the room only 5 minutes after he had left and was followed by Hogan, LeBeau, Pete and Kinch. The four of them hesitated for a second and moved further into the room and stood to one side – away from MacGyver and Newkirk. "Colonel Hogan..." Klink was on the verge of screaming so MacGyver quickly interrupted.

"I gather these are the men that escaped colonel?" He glanced across at Hogan then back to Klink.

"Yes sir." Klink answered, slightly reluctant to admit the obvious. "But believe me when I say that they will be..."

"_Ja ja ja_." MacGyver interrupted, doing his best to sound bored by Klink's rant. "However that will not be necessary Colonel. My inspection was only the first part of my visit to Stalag 13. I have also come here to ask Colonel Hogan, and his men, some questions about the sabotage in the local area. Berlin is very concerned with the high rate of underground activity and has asked me to get to the bottom of the situation before it gets out of hand."

"What could you possibly expect me – or any of my men for that matter, to know about sabotage?" Hogan asked with a look that was half way between surprised and incredulous. "We're only POW's. Anything that has to..."

"I will get the answers from you one way or another colonel. You and I both know that you know more than you let on." MacGyver turned back to Klink and continued as if their conversation had not been interrupted. "Is there a place where these men can be watched until after I have inspected the camp? I do not want them to attempt any other foolish escapes while I am elsewhere."

* * *

Klink was still going on and on about the camp regulations and the fact that he has the only perfect no-escape record when they finally started towards the cooler. MacGyver had tried to lose the commandant several times throughout the tour. Finally MacGyver had enough and came to a stop in front of the door to the cooler.

"Colonel Klink. I really must be going. This tour has gone on longer than I had planned. I will need to take the four prisoners with me. I will bring them back when I'm done. General Burkhalter knows about this and has agreed." MacGyver hesitated, and then added "Feel free to confirm this with him for yourself." He didn't wait for any kind of reply – he walked through the door and down the small flight of stairs.

He walked a few feet and found Schultz sitting on the chair by the cell door. He jumped to his feet when he saw MacGyver standing there. "Bring these men out to my truck. They are coming with me." He told Schultz, then turned on his heels and headed back out the way he had come.

Klink was still standing outside the door, apparently waiting for him to come out. MacGyver went to the front of the truck where Newkirk was sitting in the driver's seat. He smiled slightly when they heard the door to the cooler. Carter stood to the side to give Hogan and the other rooms to climb into the truck then climbed in as well. MacGyver, after checking to see that they were all in, went around to his side and turned one last time towards Klink.

"These men will be brought back as soon as I have the information I need." Newkirk started the engine and started to drive off. Leaving a dumbfounded Klink watching as they drove through the front gates and onto the main road.

* * *

Newkirk pulled off the road and got out of the truck. MacGyver followed suit and got out, making his way to the back of the truck. Newkirk was already in the truck when he reached them and he climbed in after him. Hogan pulled out the map of the building and laid it flat on the floor so that everyone would be able to see it.

"According to what little information we have, Jack is being held here." He pointed to a spot on the map which appeared to be one of a small group of cells at the back of the building. "We'll only get one chance at this so is everyone clear on what they have to do?" Everyone nodded.

"One thing first though." Pete asked as he picked up one of three sets of handcuffs from beside him. "Are you sure about these? I just ask because if we get caught it might be easier to get out with our hands free."

"That won't be a problem mate." Newkirk took the cuffs off him and taking LeBeau by the wrist, he locked the cuffs into place. He grinned at the French corporal. "Care to demonstrate Louis?"

Shaking his head, although not arguing with this suggestion, he twisted both wrists in opposite directions at the same time. The cuffs came loose instantly and fell to the floor. "Voila."

"Impressive." Pete said. "How far away are we?"

"We're just 'round the corner. That's why we stopped."

"Okay." Hogan picked up the fallen cuffs and, instead of passing them to MacGyver or one of the others, put them on his own wrist first. "Let's get this over with shall we?" MacGyver watched as, one by one, they helped put the rest of them on themselves. Newkirk climbed awkwardly out of the truck and went to start the truck up once more. MacGyver was left to close the back of the truck where Carter would be acting as guard.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 7:**_

Newkirk led the way into Gestapo headquarters, Hammelburg; MacGyver was by his side but slightly behind. Hogan, LeBeau, Kinch and Pete were between himself and Carter. They stopped when they reached the main desk. Their orders had been checked before they were anywhere near the front doors – as expected – and they had been good enough to get them through the first section. // _Now comes the real test._ // MacGyver thought as he looked around the main entrance of the building. The walls were painted a dull grey colour, Pictures of Hitler hung on the walls here and there, and a two flags hung on either side of the doors they had just walked through.

An older looking major – in his late 30's at the youngest – sat behind a desk on the right hand side of the room, typing up some kind of documents. He looked up when they approached the desk and immediately stood and came to attention at seeing a Field Marshal – all the way from Berlin – standing in front of him. "How can I help you Sir?" He spoke confidently but looked slightly nervous none the less.

"I am looking for the officer in charge of questioning a new prisoner that has been brought here recently. Captain...What is his name?" MacGyver questioned Newkirk without taking his eyes off the major.

"Major Hochstetter, Herr Field Marshal."

"Well? Is he here or not Major?" MacGyver questioned him again.

"He is interrogating a prisoner at the moment, however if you care to wait a moment I will see if..."

"No I do not care to wait Major. He will see me now." MacGyver cut in arrogantly. "I need a place to keep these prisoners while I speak to him, you will have one of your guards show me the way and then find the Major before I send you to the Eastern Front."

"I will show you myself Field Marshal." The Major called over a sergeant at another desk and instructed him to take over until her got back. "If you would follow me sir?"

They walked through another set of double doors and down a long hallway. The walls were stone and bare. Only the light bulbs above their heads gave any light to the room. There were no windows or doors leading to any other rooms. They came to a flight of stairs leading down into the basement where the cells were located. They went through yet another door at the bottom of the steps and then were led through a narrow corridor which had heavy steel doors on either side of them. They came to the end rows and the major opened the last door on the left.

"I'm sorry sir but this is the only one left where we can fit four more prisoners. There is only one other man here." The major said apologetically. He turned and hurried away in the direction they had just come.

Without a word, Hogan, Newkirk, Kinch and Pete stepped inside. Although MacGyver closed the door, he did not lock it. Newkirk stood to one side of the door, looking alert and ready to move at the slightest possibility of trouble. MacGyver, seeing that there was only one way anyone could approached was from the way they were facing, lent against the door for a moment before the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Two guards came into view, following behind was an American captain; he looked like he was in his late 20's. He had a fair few bruises along his jaw and a split lip, his left eyes was slightly swollen and an ugly purple colour.

Coming to a stop in front of MacGyver and Newkirk, the guards saluted. The higher ranking guard was a major. He was tall and roughly in his 40's with dark brown hair and a menacing look on his face. The slightly younger guard was only a captain. He looked as though he wanted to be anywhere else but there. He was shorter than the major by, maybe, three inches. MacGyver returned the salute and stepped aside for the guards. Only then did he realise that the American was actually Jack Dalton. He had to stop himself from saying something or reaching out to catch his friend when he tripped over the small step into the cell. // _Hogan will do what he can till we're out of here._ //

* * *

MacGyver stood in front of the closed door to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter's office. He had waited for the major for 20 minutes; expecting that Hochstetter would arrive any minute. Now MacGyver stood there, listening to the raised voice of Hochstetter, assuming he was on the phone – no-one was answering the questions that were being thrown to the room. Eventually he heard the sound of a phone being slammed on the table, then silence. Taking a deep breath, MacGyver pushed open the door and stormed into the room.

Hochstetter jumped to his feet as soon as the door burst open and started to yell at the intruder only to stop mid threat and change to muttering apologies after seeing that he was speaking to a Field Marshal. "... H-How can I help you sir?" He finished lamely.

"I am here because of your reports Major." MacGyver glanced around the room quickly, then continued "It is – at the very least – and interesting idea you have about the men of Stalag 13 and, more recently, a Captain Dalton."

"Field Marshal, I realise that it seems strange." Hochstetter started defending himself, growing more determined and arrogant by the second. Despite the present company. "If you had met the commandant of that Stalag and seen the things that happen in the camp itself when Sabotage has occurred or is just about to, you would understand the..."

"Major, I did not come here to listen to reasons you have already given in your reports. I have met Commandant Klink and I happen to agree with you. There is something strange about Stalag 13 and I intend to find out the truth for myself."

"Field Marshal, I assure you that Dalton will..."

"There is no need for Dalton to say anything more Major." MacGyver cut across the bumbling officer. "I have Hogan and some of his men with me. I have come to take over the case of these men and Captain Dalton. You have bigger things to worry about at the moment."

"But Sir I..." Hochstetter tried to argue with him.

"I am not interested in what you think you can achieve in the next few weeks Hochstetter. These men are coming with me and that is the end of this discussion." MacGyver turned to leave the room. He was about to close the door behind him when an idea came to him and he turned back to the stunned looking Major. "Perhaps your way of getting information could be of use. Be ready to leave in 15 minutes, you are coming with me."

* * *

Hogan, Kinch, LeBeau, and Pete looked up as the door to the cell opened suddenly and Newkirk followed MacGyver inside the small room. Jack was lying, half unconscious, on the only bed in the cell. He didn't look so good. Newkirk just shook his head and shrugged; answering the unasked question between him and Hogan. Newkirk stayed close to the door so they could have warning if someone came down the corridor towards them. MacGyver on the other hand came to kneel beside him on the floor.

"I have an idea but you'll have to play along for a while longer." He announced to the room. "If this works, Hochstetter will be out of your way for good."

MacGyver explained his plan and at first there was a stunned and disbelieving silence. It was such an absurd plan and Hogan could see that MacGyver knew how it sounded, but it was worth a try – they didn't have anything to lose. "Can't get much worse than this...Can it?" Newkirk spoke up from the doorway.

"Okay, we really don't have any other options." Hogan gestured towards the bed where Jack was lying. "We have to get him out of here and the sooner the better."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 8:**_

MacGyver saw Hochstetter practically running towards the truck as he climbed into the passenger seat. He ignored the major until he finally came to a stop beside him, only then did MacGyver even turn to look in his direction. He had to suppress a laugh when he saw the major's expression; Annoyance because he didn't get his own way, excitement that he may finally get to the truth about the sabotage, and a slight fear. At least, that's what MacGyver assumed.

"Just in time Major, get in the back before I change my mind." MacGyver didn't wait for an answer, he indicated to Newkirk to start the engine. Hochstetter hurried to the back and climbed in just when it started to move forwards. Newkirk pulled out of Gestapo Headquarters and sped down the road following the same roads as when they first arrived.

"You sure 'bout this mate?" Newkirk asked 20 minutes later as they drove down a dark road. The noise of the engine meant their voices couldn't be heard from inside the truck. "Isn't a bit risky to bring him along?"

"Yeah, but what's the fun of living risk free?" MacGyver grinned as Newkirk slowed the truck and rounded a sharp bend in the road. "Oh come on, We've made it this far, why not try our luck a little further?"

The only roadblock they had passed, they had been able to get through without any trouble. MacGyver's ability to speak German helped quite a bit during those few minutes. Another 5 minutes past. // _So far it's worked like a charm. _// MacGyver thought as Newkirk navigated the truck though the narrow winding roads.

It all happened too quickly. The sound of screeching tires filled the air as Newkirk suddenly lost control of the truck. It spun out of control until the front wheels ran off the road and into a large ditch just off the main road. MacGyver and Newkirk were thrown forwards with force of the sudden stop. In the back, he could hear the others being thrown against the front of the truck as well. MacGyver stepped down awkwardly and went around the back of the truck, making sure everyone was okay. Hogan, Pete and LeBeau had been thrown to the floor and were only just righting themselves again. Kinch, Carter and Hochstetter were still seated but looked visibly shaken. Jack was still unconscious lying on the long seat that lined one side of the truck. Newkirk came into view a few short seconds later, he shook his head. There was no way to get the truck out of the ditch without help from another vehicle. // _Now or never, I suppose. _// MacGyver thought as he caught Hogan's eye and nodded.

Taking the opportunity while Hochstetter wasn't looking his way, MacGyver grabbed his gun and pulled him out of the truck. Passing the gun to Newkirk, MacGyver pulled out his own gun – with the blank bullets – and held it towards Hochstetter who was trying to get back on his feet. Hogan, Carter, and LeBeau jumped out of the truck and came to help while Pete stayed with Jack. The struggle between Hochstetter and MacGyver didn't last very long although he put up a very good fight while he had the chance. Before he knew what had hit him, Hochstetter fell to the floor, just as unconscious as Jack. MacGyver looked up and saw Kinch standing in front of him, a smile starting to appear. "I'd always wanted to do that." He laughed. "What now? We can't get the truck out can we?"

"Too deep to get it out by ourselves. We'd need another truck to pull it out for us." Newkirk informed the rest of what MacGyver already knew.

"Okay, we go on foot from here." Hogan sighed and climbed back into the truck to help Pete lift Jack up and out of the truck. Kinch bent down and picked up Hochstetter.

* * *

The sun was just setting when they reached stalag 13. Hogan and Carter took Jack and Hochstetter – who was still unconscious, thanks to Kinch – down into the tunnel while the rest of them stayed hidden in the bushes. Ten minutes later the tunnel entrance opened and MacGyver saw Hogan climb out then close the hatch. Once the searchlights had passed he hurried over to where MacGyver, Pete, Kinch and LeBeau sat waiting for them.

"Any trouble with Hochstetter colonel?" Carter asked from behind Pete.

"None" Hogan glanced over at Kinch. "You must have hit him harder than we first thought. He didn't even stir when I dropped him halfway down the ladder."

"Can we go now? Please?" Pete asked the group. It seemed to MacGyver that he was even more anxious than when they first stated out on the rescue mission.

"He's right. We can't stay out here for long." Hogan led the way, doubling back to the edge of the main road just out of sight from the camp. He smirked gesturing for him to go first. "Lead the way Field Marshal."

* * *

Jack Dalton lay on a bed which was normally used for escaped POW's who couldn't be sent off straight away. The light in this section of the tunnel wasn't the best but it was enough to see by at the very least. Spare oil lamps had been brought down into the tunnel for extra light. It had been 3 days since they had returned to Stalag13 bringing Jack and Hochstetter into the tunnels below the camp. – Hochstetter was tied to a chair so he couldn't go anywhere if they had to leave him alone for any period of time.

"How's he doing?" MacGyver sat down beside Sgt. Wilson, the POW's medic. "Has he come around?"

Wilson sighed. "He came round a couple times but didn't say anything that I could make out. You mind staying with him. I gotta go check on a couple guys in my barracks."

"No problem." MacGyver took the chair Wilson had been sitting on. Everyone had turned in early for the night while MacGyver volunteered to keep watch over Jack and Hochstetter in the communication room. MacGyver fell asleep within an hour of watching over his old time friend.

"MacGyver?"

"Huh?" MacGyver started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Andrew Carter was standing over him, calling his name quietly and trying to wake him up. "What's going on?"

"It's almost roll call." Carter glanced over his shoulder at Jack while he spoke. "You'd better get back upstairs before Schultz comes barging in again."

Kinch was waiting for them at the top of the ladder, while LeBeau was standing watch by the door. After they had climbed out of the tunnel, Kinch closed the hatch and sat back down on the bed. Not even a minute later LeBeau hurried away from the door "Schultz is here" He called quietly as he made his way to his bunk and pulled his jacket on.

"Roll call!!! Everybody..." Schultz stopped mid sentence as he saw the men in the room was either already dress or had started to get dressed.

"What's wrong Schultzie?" MacGyver heard Newkirk ask as if the whole thing was just the normal routine.

"_Wh- Was is los_?"

"Morning Schultz." Hogan appeared from the doorway of his quarters, fully dressed. "Something wrong?"

"You are all dressed. Why are...?" Schultz sounded even more confused than he looked.

"Wait a minute." MacGyver cut off Schultz's confused rambling. "You just said that it was time for roll call right?"

"_Ja_ but but ..."

"Well there's your answer." Carter continued for him, reminding him of the way Pete often did back at the Phoenix Foundation. "You know, for once you're the one holding us up – what'll Klink say about that?" Schultz looked as though he was going to say something but the words just didn't come out so he stepped aside and let the men get outside for the morning roll call.

* * *

The constant searches and raids in the local area caused by Hochstetter's disappearance had finally died down enough to get him England where he couldn't do any more damage to the underground or the operation at Stalag 13. Pete and Carter were waiting for the all clear from Kinch so that they could take Hochstetter to the meeting place. They both wore Luftwaffe uniforms while the major wore a civilian suit which Newkirk made from an old blanket that had been replaced by new ones from the Red Cross.

"Well major." Hogan said as he met up with them by the tunnel's exit. "I guess it's time for you to see how we get people like you out of the country and back to England."

"We may need LeBeau's help colonel." Kinch turned to look at Hogan. "Schultz and the dogs are out on patrol again; right by our exit."

"I'll get him." MacGyver headed for the opposite end of the tunnel and back up the ladder into the barracks. He found LeBeau standing by the door keeping watch and making sure no one uninvited was about to storm into the room and discover the entire operation. "Schultz and the dogs are on patrol by the exit."

"Say no more." The little Frenchman grinned. "Newkirk watch the door for me."

Confused by LeBeau's reaction, MacGyver followed him over to the stove where a shallow pot sat with a lid covering the food inside. Taking off the lid, LeBeau showed him the apple strudel he had made earlier that day. "I had a feeling we might need to distract Schultz and there is no better way than with food." They made their way down into the tunnel laughing at the almost certain reaction LeBeau would get from the sergeant and just how easy it would be to get past him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Old Friends...Usual Trouble**_

A/N: _I don't own any of the characters that appear in Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The story and any other characters are mine._

_**Chapter 9:**_

Pete watched silently from behind the tree line surrounding the open clearing where MacGyver and Pete had first landed as Carter signalled to the RAF plane using the flashlight he had been carrying with him. Hochstetter (sitting just in front of Pete) had given up with his threats roughly half way through the short trip to the clearing; he realised that he had lost and considering there was a gun pointed directly at him, he wasn't going to risk being shot. The plane circled back around and landed within the clearing, engines still running as the pilot signalled that they were in the clear to come out from the trees. Hurrying towards the plane with the major between them, Carter and Pete handed Hochstetter over to the crew aboard the plane.

"Keep an eye on him fellas." Carter told the English captain. "He's caused more trouble than he's worth if you ask me."

"Will do mate. Watch your backs on the return trip."

"You to." Carter started to turn and head back to the tree line but stoped and handed a grey envelope to the captain. "Give this to London. It's from Papa Bear." As the Captain took the envelope from him and closed the door of the plane, Pete led the way back to the trees.

* * *

MacGyver made his way through the tunnel; he wasn't really looking for anything or anyone he was just wondering around thinking. It had been almost two weeks since Jack had been rescued from Hochstetter and still he had not said a word beyond some random sentences or phrases. Pete and Carter had taken Hochstetter to meet with the RAF who would be taking him to London; it would take them a couple hours to get there and back. He turned a corner and saw Hogan sitting at the table going over some sort of map.

"What are you doing down here?" Hogan asked as MacGyver came closer.

"Just wondering if he is ever going to snap out of it?" MacGyver collapsed into the chair opposite.

"Snap out of what?" A very quiet voice asked from the opposite corner of the room.

Both MacGyver and Hogan looked at each other and then towards Jack on the opposite side of the room. He looked as though he was wide awake and had been for days. MacGyver was the first to cross the floor between them to stop him from moving or sitting up. "Easy Jack, you're in pretty bad shape." MacGyver said when Jack tried to push him away.

"I'll get Wilson." Hogan told them as he headed straight for the tunnel branching off to Barracks 5. MacGyver listened as Hogan's footsteps faded into the distance.

"This isn't some sort of trick Hochstetter is using to get information is it?" Jack winced as he tried to move to get a better look at his friend.

MacGyver pulled a face as if the statement hurt his feelings and offended him. He knew that Jack was only trying to protect the information he had gathered from his last assignment so he wasn't bothered by the suspicion in his friends' voice. Trying to find a way to put him at ease, he fished around for some way of convincing him. After a few minutes under Jack's glare he decided to explain exactly what had happened since he was shot down. As he came to the end, Wilson came around the corner followed closely by Hogan. Pete and Carter also appeared, smiling and laughing. "Complete success." Carter grinned widely, not noticing that Jack had finally woken up. "I think he was even slightly wary of Uncle Pete..."

"Hey you're awake." Pete interrupted his nephews babbling. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a munitions train." Jack glared at Wilson as he prodded his ribs painfully.

Wilson turned to MacGyver, Pete and Hogan. "He just needs a lot of rest. He's got one or two broken rib by the looks of it but the sooner he gets back to London and in a proper hospital he'll recover completely."

* * *

MacGyver and Pete walked out of Klink's office as quickly as possible and headed towards the barracks. They had been called in because of the damage they had purposefully caused to Klink's staff car earlier that morning – they were supposed to be fixing the brakes and changing the oil but instead they had completely destroyed the engine and drained what little oil that was left in the car. They could still hear Klink yelling at Hogan from halfway across the compound. Hogan came up with the idea of getting the both of them a transfer to a different Stalag but it was MacGyver who came up with the idea of destroying to car.

"That went well" MacGyver held back the laughter as they reached the door and stepped inside.

"I gotta hand it to you Mac." Pete closed the door and sat down at the table. "I didn't think Klink was that bloody stupid; and we've been here for a while. I feel guilty about Hogan taking the full blow from Klink though."

"As long as he bought it I don't care. As for Rob; he'll manage to get himself out of any serious trouble and get Klink to forget all about it and focus on something else in no time." The door to the barracks opened and Hogan walked in with Kinch. "We'll be out of here in no time. Tomorrow if we're lucky."

During the afternoon Roll Call Klink announced that MacGyver and Peter were to be transferred to Stalag 8 which was roughly 20 miles away. Perfectly suitable for Hogan's plan to 'escape' from Schultz and return to Stalag13 through the tunnel entrance just outside the camp. From there they would be making their way straight to the rendezvous where they'll meet the sub taking them to London.

* * *

Schultz opened the back of the truck and waited for MacGyver and Pete to finish saying their goodbyes to Hogan and his men. They were all standing together some 10 feet from him, knowing they were being watched by Schultz – and probably Klink through the open window of the office. They were standing in a small circle so none could make out what they saying.

"Remember, when you get far enough away from the camp, make your escape." Hogan told MacGyver and Pete.

"He won't be any trouble mates" Newkirk added as they shook hands.

"See you later tonight then." Pete told them as they broke the circle and made their way slowly to the truck where Schultz was waiting for them. Without a word they climbed into the truck sitting opposite to each other. Schultz closed the back, which actually left most of the truck wide open, and went to start the engine. As they passed the gates of Stalag 13, they waved as if they were really saying goodbye.

The road was rough and had quite a few bumps, making it a very quiet and uncomfortable trip. It didn't take them long to get a mile away from camp which was far enough to make sure they wouldn't be seen by anyone from Stalag 13. "Here goes nothin'" MacGyver whispered to Pete as he stood up and as quietly as possible unlocked the back part of the truck. Pete unlocked his side more easily. Together they pushed against the back and it opened easily enough. MacGyver awkwardly climbed out and, holding on as tightly as possible so he wouldn't slip and fall, he closed the back once again, making sure it was locked tight.

"Hey Schultz!" Pete called and banged on the front of the truck, trying to get his attention. "Stop the truck, MacGyver escaped we have to go after him."

"Traitor" MacGyver laughed as Schultz slammed on the brakes. As the truck slowed to a reasonable speed, he jumped down and hid in the bushed beside the road. The truck stopped and seconds later Schultz came hurrying around to see if it was true. Once his back was turned towards MacGyver, he came out of his hiding place and grabbed the gun held loosely in the sergeants' unsuspecting hands.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?" Schultz could barely speak. He looked scared of the fact that he was now unarmed and had two prisoners surrounding him.

"Sorry Schultz." Pete told him as he jumped down from the truck. "But we really don't want to go to another camp, we wanna go home and that's exactly where we are going."

"We won't hurt you; get back in the truck and head back to camp." Schultz turned around so he could face MacGyver, The gun was lowered and he relaxed a little. "Take your gun and go, two against one isn't great odds for you." Schultz took the gun and then practically ran back to the driver's seat and took off in the direction they had come.

* * *

It was nightfall before they reached the tunnel entrance. The searchlights already scanning for any signs of activity that shouldn't be happening. They sat behind the biggest tree, waiting for a chance to make a run for the entrance. It was a few minutes before they were able to risk opening the hatch leading to the tunnel. The searchlight reached them just as the tunnel closed behind MacGyver. He followed Pete down the winding tunnel until they reached the ladder up to the barracks. Pete hit the hatch 3 times and waiting until it opened and they were able to climb up into the barracks.

"Schultz made it back yet?" MacGyver asked Carter as they climbed out.

"Yeah about an hour ago." He looked worried so we figured you to got away alright." The bed concealing the tunnel collapsed back into its usual position of being a bed.

MacGyver looked around the room and saw that Jack was sitting at the table eating the dinner that LeBeau had cooked for everyone. "What?" Jack asked as he saw him looking disbelievingly in his direction. MacGyver held up his hands and just shook his head, not bothering to get into a discussion about whether or not he should be sitting up in his condition.

"Don't worry; the doc said it was alright." LeBeau passed plates of food to him and Pete.

"Thanks. Where's Hogan?" Pete asked getting in before anyone could say another word.

"In his office." Hogan's door opened and he walked out answering Pete's question before anyone had the chance. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, it was almost too easy. There was no challenge what so ever."

* * *

The next night just after Roll Call, Carter took MacGyver, Jack and Pete to the meeting place where the sub was meeting them. He had started a fight earlier that day which caused Klink to send him to the cooler for three days which suited their plan perfectly. It had been half the night and they were only halfway there. – it was taking them a little longer because of Jack's injuries. During the trip it was mainly Pete and Carter talking, MacGyver hung back slightly, helping Jack. So far they had only run into the one patrol which they avoided easily by climbing up into the biggest tree they could find – there was nowhere on the ground to hide.

Carter knew an underground member that lived nearby who was happy to give them a place to stay until late afternoon when they would continue and hopefully reach the coast by 11:00pm that night. MacGyver sat with Jack in one corner of the small room they were staying in, away from the others to give them as much privacy as he could – considering Carter was Pete's nephew. Pete on the other hand wouldn't take no for an answer so eventually they joined in the conversation and the time passed quickly. The rest of the trip was easy enough and they made the meeting with time to spare.

"Why don't you come with us Andrew?" Pete asked for the 10th time in 2 hours.

"I like working with the guys and doing my part." Carter said as they shook hands. "Besides, who else is going to be able to make the explosives and set the dynamite and stuff?" He joked.

"Take care of yourself and the rest of the guys." MacGyver shook hands with him in turn. "Don't let Rob push you around too much either."

MacGyver helped Jack into the small boat that was driven by an English navy officer. He had already said his goodbye. MacGyver stepped in the boat and sat down next to him. There was room for one more person but considering Jack was injured they decided to make two trips to the sub waiting for them instead of just the one. Pete stayed behind to say his own goodbye.

"Think he'll be alright?" Jack asked as they stepped off the boat and climbed into the sub.

"Yeah, But just don't badger him until we get back home." MacGyver smiled at the looked of hurt and offence on Jack's face.

"I suppose I could hold out until we get back." Jack agreed as they were met with another English officer (Colonel Ryan Mitchell) and guided to the sub's small infirmary where Jack would be staying until they reached London. When Pete was onboard, the sub started moving and they were finally on their way home.


End file.
